Akio Ōtsuka
| birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | occupation = Actor, voice actor | yearsactive = 1981-present | spouse = Yōko Sōmi (2005-09) | website = }} is a Japanese actor and voice actor from the Tokyo Metropolitan area. He is currently attached to Mausu Promotion. The astringent and calm quality of his voice has landed him many roles in films, dubbing, animation, and video games. He is most known for the roles of Black Jack (Black Jack), Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid games), "Ansem" (Kingdom Hearts series), Shunsui Kyouraku (Bleach), Lieutenant Garuru (Sgt. Frog), Gwendal von Voltaire (Kyo Kara Maoh!), Batou (Ghost in the Shell series and movies), Blackbeard (One Piece), Twin brother police Inspector's Sango and Jugo Yokomizo (Detective Conan), and Anavel Gato (Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory). Apart from voicing villainous or jokester characters, he also occasionally does narration for anime shows. He is the son of Chikao Otsuka. Roles Bold denotes main characters Television animation *''Agatha Christie's Great Detectives Poirot and Marple'' (Cedric) *''Ashita no Nadja'' (Jose Rodriguez) *''Asobotto Senki Gokū'' (GK) *''Astro Boy'' (Pluto) *''Baka to Test to Shōkanjū'' (Soichi Nishimura) *''Baka to Test to Shōkanjū: Ni!'' (Soichi Nishimura) *''Blade'' (Blade) *''Black Jack'' series (Black Jack) *''Bleach'' (Shunsui Kyōraku) *''Canaan'' (Shamu) *''Clamp Gakuen Tanteidan'' (Gitei) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (Whitney Hagas Matsumoto (15th episode)) *''Coyote Ragtime Show'' (Mister) *''Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier'' (005/Geronimo Junior) *''Detective Conan'' (Inspectors Sango and Jugo Yokomizo) *''Devil May Cry'' (Morisson) *''El Cazador de la Bruja'' (Sanchez) *''Fate/Zero'' (Rider) *''Full Metal Panic!'' series (Andrei Sergeivich Kalinin) *''Fushigi no Umi no Nadia'' (Captain Nemo) *''Ghost Slayers Ayashi'' (Takano Choei) *''Gakkō no Kaidan'' (Aima) *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (fifth series) (Gengorō (81st episode)) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' series (Batō) *''Ginga Tetsudō Monogatari'' series (Schwanhelt Bulge) *''Gintama'' (Saizō) *''Golgo 13'' (Degunā (45th episode)) *''Hakugei Densetsu'' (Ahab Ishmael) *''Hajime no Ippo'' (Brian Hawk) *''Hunter × Hunter (2011)'' (Uvogin) *''Hyper Police'' (Batanen Fujioka) *''Itazura na Kiss'' (Sudō-senpai) *''Inuyasha'' (Inu no Taishō) *''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure'' (Wamuu) *''Juuni Senshi Bakuretsu Eto Ranger'' (Eibabu) *''Kaitō Saint Tail'' (Tomoki Hichō) *''Karakurizōshi Ayatsuri Sakon'' (Kokki Oki) *''Kaze no Shōjō Emily'' (Mister Carpenter) *''Keroro Gunsō'' (Lieutenant Garuru) *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (Isshinai Ogata) *''Kidō Keisatsu Patlabor'' (Tsutomo Gomioka, manager, pilot, others) *''Kidō Senkan Nadeshiko'' (Kōichirō Misumaru) *''Kindaichi Shōnen no Jikenbo'' (Reo Horinōchi) *''Jungle Taitei'' (Tategami no Jō (17th episode), John (31st episode), others) *''Kurogane Communication'' (Hōnī) *''Kyō Kara Maō!'' series (Gwendal von Voltaire) *''L/R: Licensed by Royalty'' (Mister) *''Montana Jones'' (Montana Jones) *''Naruto Shippuden'' (Chiriku) *''NG Knight Lamune & 40'' (King Sukasshā) *''Nichijou'' (Fey Kingdom Military Staff AKA The Resilient Negotiator (21st episode)) *''One Piece'' (Marshall D. Teach (Blackbeard), Captain Joke) *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' (Oggy) *''Sakigake!! Cromartie Kōkō'' (Narrator (25th episode)) *''Samurai Champloo'' (Okuru) *''Sci-Fi Harry'' (Mick) *''Seikai no Senki'' (Samson) *''Senjō no Valkyria -Valkyria Chronicles-'' (Radi Jaeger) *''Shijō Saikyō no Deshi Ken'ichi'' (Isshinsai Ogata Kensei) *''Shin Kidō Senki Gundam Wing'' (Narrator, Foreign Affairs Vice-Minister Darlian) *''Shin Megami Tensei D Children: Light & Dark'' (Watcher) *''Shippū! Iron Leaguer'' (Wild Hawk) *''Skull Man'' (Sirks 05) *''Slayers Revolution'' (Wizer) *''Soreike! Anpanman'' (Nomikoto Inarizushi, Nigauriman, Naganegiman/Negīoji-san) *''Steam Detectives'' (Night of Phantom) *''Stratos 4'' (Inquisitor Tsukino) *''Street Fighter II V'' (Narrator, Chief Barrac, head investigator) *''Super Fisher Grander Musashi and Musashi The Great'' (Chizuru's father) *''Superior Defender Gundam Force'' (Professor Gerbera, Madnug) *''Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu'' (Arakawa) *''Taiho Shichauzo'' (Ōta) *''Tanoshī Moomin Ikka'' (Moomin's Papa) *''Taiyō no Mokushiroku'' (Yanagi) *''Time Travel Tondekeman'' (Commanding officer) *''Trigun'' (Rai-Dei the Blade) *''Ultraviolet: Code 044'' (Sakuza) *''Kyūketsuki Miyu'' (Yōichi Ōshima, ogre magician) *''Wolf's Rain'' (Migrating man) *''Yomu to Tsuyokunaru Yokozuna Manga: Ō Harimanada'' (Harimanada) OVA *''3x3 Eyes'' (Benares) *''Agent Aika'' (Gozo Aida) *''Alcatraz Connection'' (Andy) *''Amon: Apocalypse of Devilman'' (Amon) *''Babel II'' (Yomi) *''Black Jack: Clinical Chart'' (Black Jack) *''Blue Seed'' (Daitetsu Kunikida) *''Case Closed'' (Inspector Yokomizo) *''Chūka Ichiban'' (Chōyu) *''Dogs: Bullets & Carnage'' (Mihai) *''Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo'' ( King Cornelius、Voice-over) *''Ergo Proxy'' (J.J. (11th episode)) *''Flame of Recca'' (Kai) *''George and Martha'' (Anton the Giraffe) *''Kinnikuman Nisei'' (The Cyborg) *''Kizuna: Bonds of Love'' (Masanori Araki) *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' (Windom) *''Magic User's Club'' (Minowa Minoru) *''Mahōjin Guru Guru'' (Fairy Saiko) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory'' (Anavel Gato) *''Monster'' (Milan Korāshu) *''Neo Ranga'' (Seigo Hasegawa) *''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge/Vampire Hunter: The Animated Series'' (Demitri Maximoff) *''Ninku'' (Shiu) *''Phoenix'' (Patriarch) *''PoPoLoCrois'' (King Bieto, Gamigami) *''Ray the Animation'' (Black Jack) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (Kurogasa) *''Saint Seiya'' (Hades) *''Steal Napoleon's Dictionary!'' (Makkuram) *''Tales of Symphonia OVA'' (Regal Bryant) *''Tekken: The Motion Picture'' (Jack 2/Narrator) *''Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki'' (Azusa Jurai) *''The Snow Queen'' (The Avatar of the Wind) *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (King Goau) Tokusatsu *''Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero'' (Ultraman Powered) * Chōriki Sentai Ohranger (Bara Revenger) * Denji Sentai Megaranger (Canary Nejilar) * Seijuu Sentai Gingaman (Zakkasu) * Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGo-V (Thanatos) * Mahou Sentai Magiranger (Dagon) Theater animation *''Black Jack: The Movie'' (Black Jack) *''Detective Conan: The Private Eyes' Requiem'' (Inspector Yokomizo) *''Fist of the North Star: The Legends of the True Savior'' series (Souther) *''Ghost in the Shell'' (Batou) *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (Batou) *''Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. Solid State Society'' (Batou) *''Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz'' (Narrator) *''Howl's Moving Castle'' (Kokuô) *''Inuyasha the Movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler'' (Inu no Taisho) *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' (Dirigible Captain) *''Kinnikuman Nisei'' (The Cyborg) *''Naruto the Movie 3: The Animal Riot of Crescent Moon Island'' (Michiru Tsuki) *''One Piece the Movie: Omatsuri Danshaku to Himitsu no Shima'' (Baron Omatsuri) *''Paprika'' (Detective Konakawa Toshimi) *''Porco Rosso'' (Donald Curtis) *''Tokyo Godfathers'' (Doctor) *''Sword of the Stranger'' (Shougen) *''Vexille'' (Saito) Video games *''Another Century's Episode 2'' - Anavel Gato *''Ape Escape 3'' (Pipo Snake/Solid Snake in Japanese version) *''Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland'' (Gio) *''Ayakashi Ninden Kunoichiban'' (Juzen Hagakure) *''Battle Tycoon: Flash Hiders SFX'' (Jail Lance) *''Boktai'' (Otenko) *''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow'' (Pan) *''Cosmic Break'' (Dracken) *''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (Judge Gabranth) *''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' (Judge Gabranth) *''Enemy Zero'' (David Barnard) *''Final Fantasy XII'' (Judge Gabranth) *''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn'' (Gaius van Baelsar) *''Heroes Phantasia'' (Garuru) *''Kikō Busō G Breaker'' (Kyo Akatsuki) *''Genji: Dawn of the Samurai'' (Benkei Musahibo) *''Genji: Days of the Blade'' (Benkei Musahibo) *''Kingdom Hearts series'' (Ansem/Xehanort, Terra-Xehanort) *''Legend of Dragoon'' (Zieg Feld) *''Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete'' (Laike Bogard and Dyne) *''Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis'' (Sulpher) *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance'' (Blade) *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2'' (Blade) *''Metal Gear series'' (Solid Snake, Solidus Snake, Naked Snake, Old Snake, Motion Capture actor for Big Boss) *''The Last Blade'' (Hyo Amano) *''Onimusha'' (Oda Nobunaga/ Fortinbras) *''Namco x Capcom'' (Unknown Soldier 1P) *''Night Trap'' Lt. Simms (Japanese Version) *''Project Justice'' (Daigo Kazama) *''Samurai Shodown 6'' (Gaoh/Demon Gaoh) *''Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends'' (Tadakatsu Honda) *''Soulcalibur II'' (Spawn) *''Spawn: Armageddon'' (Spawn) *''Street Fighter IV'' and Super Street Fighter IV (Seth) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Solid Snake) *''Tales of Symphonia'' (Regal Bryant) *''Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World'' (Regal Bryant) *''Time Crisis 4'' (William Rush) *''Valkyria Chronicles'' (Radi Jaeger) *''Yakuza 3'' (Ryuzo Tamiya) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle'' (Wham) *''Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward'' (Zero Sr.) Dubbing roles *''Animaniacs'' (Bobby of the Goodfeathers) *''The Animatrix'' (Thadeus) *''Avalon'' (Bishop) *''Bad Boys'' (Mike Lowrey (Will Smith)) *''Balto'' (Steele) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Richard Moll)) *''Bionicle'' (Tahu, Lhikan) *''Blade'' series (Blade (Wesley Snipes)) *''Con Air'' (Cameron Poe) *''Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon'' (Li Mu Bai) *''Dallas'' (John Ross "J.R." Ewing, Jr.) *''Darkwing Duck'' (Launchpad McQuack) *''Desperado'' (El Mariachi) *''Die Hard'' (Karl) *''Die Hard 2'' (Major Grant) *''Dragonheart'' (Bowen) (VHS Version) *''D-Tox'' (Jake Malloy) *''DuckTales'' (Launchpad McQuack) *''ER'' (Peter Benton) *''Executive Decision'' (Lieutenant Colonel Austin Travis) *''Erin Brockovich'' (George) *''Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within'' (Ryan Whittaker) *''Four Rooms'' (Man) *''Transformers: Prime'' (Optimus Prime) *''The Gift'' (Donnie Barksdale) *''Green Lantern'' (Parallax) *''Gone with the Wind'' (Rhett Butler (Clark Gable)) *''Gone in 60 Seconds'' (Randall Raines) *''K-19: The Widowmaker'' (Polenin) *''Hard Target'' (Chance Boudreaux) *''Léon'' (Léon) *''Lord of War'' (Yuri Orlov) *''Love in the Big Sity'' (Igor) *''The Mask of Zorro'' (Zorro (Antonio Banderas)) *''Money Train'' (John) *''Pearl Harbor'' (Commander Minoru Genda) *''Point Break'' (Bodhi) *''Pulp Fiction'' (Jules Winfield) *''The Professional'' (Leon) *''The Replacement Killers'' (John Lee) *''Shirt Tales'' (Mysto the Magician from "Brass Bogey") *''Small Soldiers'' (Archer) *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' (William T. Riker (Jonathan Frakes)) *''Spawn'' (Spawn/Al Simmons (Michael Jai White)) *''Spider-Man: The New Animated Series'' (Doctor Curt Connors/The Lizard (Rob Zombie)) *''S.W.A.T.'' (Hondo) *''Taxi series'' (Daniel) *''Todd McFarlane's Spawn'' (Spawn/Al Simmons) *''A Touch of Frost (TV series) (DI Jack Frost) *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (Sideswipe) *''Twin Peaks'' (Leo Johnson (Eric Da Re)) *''Twin Peaks: Fire Walk With Me'' (Chester Desmond (Chris Isaak)) *''Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero'' (Ultraman Powered) *''Under Siege'' (Casey Ryback) *''Universal Soldier '' (Andrew Scott) *Japanese dub voice of Mel Gibson *''Star Wars'' (Han Solo (Harrison Ford)) *''Watchmen'' (The Comedian) *''Widget'' (Additional Voices) Drama CD *''Dengeki Bunko Best Game Selection7 Fire Emblem Tabidati no syou'' (Hardin) *''Fire Emblem Shiranhen/Soumeihen'' (King of Talys) *''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure'' (Mohammed Avdol) *''Drama CD Metal Gear Solid'' (Solid Snake) *''Sdatcher'' (Jean-Jack Gibson) References External links * *Akio Ohtsuka at Mausu Promotion * Category:1959 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors Category:People from Tokyo